In the food or cosmetic field, electronic chips are commonly used to make it possible to guarantee the traceability of products. The electronic chips are then generally affixed on the containers of such products.
For some products, in particular in the luxury field such as wines, it is desirable for the electronic chip not to be very visible, the presence thereof decreasing the value of the product.
To that end, it is known to position the electronic chip in an inaccessible location, for example behind a label of a bottle, which makes it possible to preserve the value of the content of the bottle.
However, a potential infringer does not know that the electronic chip is present and may be tempted to propose a counterfeit bottle, thinking that the bottle is not truly protected. The dissuasive aspect of the electronic chip is thus lost.
There is therefore a need for an electronic chip that is visible to a potential infringer but not highly visible to a consumer.